<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Laughter of a Fool by sinthya_the_iwai_munehisa_stan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450911">Laughter of a Fool</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinthya_the_iwai_munehisa_stan/pseuds/sinthya_the_iwai_munehisa_stan'>sinthya_the_iwai_munehisa_stan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro Lives, Akechi Goro Redemption, Alternate Ending, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Protagonist sacrifices himself, Spoilers to Shido's Palace, The uses of Save Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinthya_the_iwai_munehisa_stan/pseuds/sinthya_the_iwai_munehisa_stan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akechi's Shadow gives the real Akechi one last chance. Joker can't help but laugh, he'll always have something up his sleeve.<br/>---------------------<br/>Akira sacrifices himself for Akechi, confesses his love. </p><p>Now the real question is. How will Akechi finish off Shido.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I Like You.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The only thing that matters, that he's safe.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shadows, Shadows were everywhere. Yes, though they were weak, many surrounded Akechi's Shadow. Tension was too high. </p><p>One move.</p><p>You'll be dead, so no one dares to move. </p><p>"Here, a compromise." Akechi's Shadow looks up to the real Akechi. His eyes showing no mercy, "I'll give you one last chance shoot them. </p><p>"Haha, pfffff, haha."</p><p>Laughter..?<br/>
Why would you laugh at a time like this?<br/>
Who, dares to.<br/>
The one who dares to laugh will be punished. </p><p>"Joker." Ryuji looked at his best friend in horror, "Why..., why are you laughing?"</p><p>Joker grin grows, he couldn't stop his laughter. "I'm sorry everyone, but it appears that's I've," Joker pauses and reaches into his coat. He was grinning like a fool, "I've been holding back from all of you. Joker swiftly pulls out his gun shooting Akechi's Shadow before anyone could do anything to stop him. Joker dashes towards Akechi pushing him away towards his teammates. There was a button Joker noticed when he entered this part of the ship, a button covered in glass and a line perfectly separating his team from Akechi. If he was lucky, a wall would rise up, and instead of Akechi being trapped by himself. It would be Joker.</p><p>Just him...</p><p>With Shadows...</p><p>And a Shadow Akechi that will definitely get up and kill him.</p><p>Well, as long as Akechi isn't killed, Joker really didn't mind dying again.</p><p>"The watertight bulkhead door has now closed. All personnel within the partition wall, evacuate at once." A voice booms out towards, a wall rises splitting everyone else from Joker. Joker's luck is really something else. It was scary, as if god was on his side.</p><p>Futaba jerks "Woah! What is this?!</p><p>Ryuji bangs on the steels wall, "Akira!!!" This wasn't the time for code names. None of that fucking bullshit, his best friend was behind that god damn wall.</p><p>Akira! Are you a fool, you're going to die in there! Akira!!" Yusuke was concerned and angry at Joker, well there's always a first for everything huh?</p><p>"Joker! What the fuck did you just do?!" Akechi was outraged. Joker and his whole team were idiots. He bangs of the wall as hard as he could, "Why the hell did you push me away! I should be behind this wall! Not fucking you!" he slides his head down onto the wall. What the fuck. Akechi could feel actually tears coming down his face. Seriously, what the hell was wrong with Akira.</p><p>"Goro..." Akechi flinches but slowly looks up to the sound of his first name. When was the last time someone had called him that? Joker hears a small shuffle. Good, he knew Akechi was listening, "Goro, I like you. Even when I knew you wanted to kill me, I never stopped liking you." Akira smiles sadly, "Now that I'm going to die I'll tell you my feelings</p><p>Remember, there's a first thing for everything, and the first for Akechi? Wanted to love someone. Though he couldn't even do that. "Joker you-"</p><p>"Hush Goro, I know you don't like me back." No, that isn't true. "You're probably disgusted at me." That wasn't true either.</p><p>"Joker listen-"</p><p>"I said hush!!" The first time that Joker will yell, was now. "Before my heart will stop completely. Let's make a deal, one last time Crow. You can't say no"</p><p>Akechi felt like he was being ripped in half, what was this feeling? The tears running down he face didn't stop. "What's the deal Joker..?" Akechi's voice cracks, really a deal before death. Though, he'd do the same thing.</p><p>Joker coughs a bit, his fight with Akechi did hurt him a lot too, "Change Shido's heart in my place. I'll be dead so, end his crimes for me. You don't need to change a record of someone who isn't alive." There was silence, it was uncomfortable and no one wanted to move. "Please!!!" Joker pleads with Akechi and his team. He's tired, he can rest and Akechi would be alive, just without him. That was fine though.</p><p>Akechi lip quivers, he didn't want to answer, but he had to, "Yeah," Akechi tears kept falling, "I promise that Joker."</p><p>Akira smile in satisfaction, but he immediately puts on his usual poker face and yells out one last time. " Morgana! Skull! Panther! Fox! Queen! Oracle! And Noir! They all got started by the suddenness of Joker's yelling, but they were listening. "This is my first and last order I will give on this team." Joker does a small pause, he sees that Akechi's Shadow had got up, "No matter what. Get Crow out of here!!!"</p><p>Akechi's Shadow moves up clenching his gun wound, "You bastard..!" Akechi's Shadow points his gun at Akira, but Akira only smiles.</p><p>"So, my final enemy is a Shadow version of the one person I ever loved." Akira chuckles a little more. "Not bad."</p><p>"Akira!!" Haru shouts.</p><p>Ann cries out, "Isn't there some way to get this open, Mona...?" Ann's voice kept getting quieter.</p><p>Bang.</p><p>Futaba tears up, "His signal is...gone..." Futaba's voice cracks "I-I'm only getting..., the weaklings..."</p><p>Ann clenches her fists, "No..."</p><p>Morgana looks sad, but he immediately puts it off, "Come on, you guys!" Morgana looks at his team and Akechi, Our order is to get Akechi out of here and change Shido's heart as Akira and Akechi's deal. Let's go!"</p><p>The whole team had to wipe away their tears, they had order and a job. They start to move, but Akechi just stands there. His head was still against the steel wall. In shock? Did he just lose something that was precious to him without realizing?</p><p>Ryuji grabs Akechi's hand, Akechi flinches at the sudden touch. "Come on Akechi, I know your sad but our leader wants you safe." Ryuji pulls Akechi forward with the rest of the team. Akechi wanted to cry out again, these people, they were idiots, they're taking him with them so easily.</p><p>Akechi didn't pay attention to where Ryuji was pulling him to, they stopped. They were in front of the Representatives Chamber and it opened.</p><p>Haru smiles, "The time's finally come."</p><p>Makoto looks at the opened chamber in disbelief, "Yeah..."</p><p>They walk through the door, they saw the elevator in front of them. Akechi stops them.</p><p>"Why..." Akechi covers his face with his hands, "Aren't you guys angry at me!" Akechi removes his hands from his face. "I tried to kill your leader once! I'm the reason he's dead now! So why-"</p><p>Ryuji swings and punches Akechi in the face. "Ryuji!!!" Everyone cries out, but Ryuji didn't listen.</p><p>He grabs Akechi by the collar and yells at him, "You better listen up Akechi, I've always hated you. You were cocky and yet our leader fell in love with you! Did you not see they way he looked at you!? Yes! You did try to kill him once, but we were prepared! I hate you not because Akira could be dead right now, I hate you because you didn't notice our leaders feelings! We're all sad here, but we have a job here. You! Are going to help us kick Shido's ass. I may hate you but I'm not going to blame you for our leaders death." Ryuji huffs out and tears streamed down his face, everyone looked away shedding tears of their own. "Akira's death was his own decision to protect you. So help us change Shido's heart. We don't blame you for anything, it's Shido's fault after all. We'll help you, not because of our order, but we'll help you because you're our goddamn friend."  The rest of the team looks at Akechi with a small smile.</p><p>"Idiots" Akechi thought, but he felt happy. "Friends huh?" Akechi pushes Ryuji away, Ryuji lets go of Akechi's collar. Akechi and the team, no. His friends around him were his support. Just when he thought friends weren't needed, He had finally gotten friends.</p><p>They would go tomorrow, tomorrow would be the day to Take down Shido.</p><p>But a certain persona happens to stop him.</p><p>"Arsene..?" The team looked at Akira's main persona in disbelief.</p><p>Arsene reaches down and grabs Akechi's hands pressing them against his face.</p><p>"Goro Akechi, you are now my new vessel."</p><p>--------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Arsene, please go to Akechi. Take care of him." Joker coughs, his last words or so his last thoughts would be him calling out to his persona to protect someone he loved.</p><p>Arsene comes up and bows to Akira, "Yes, I'll do that for you Akira, for what you want is what I want." Arsene strakes Akira's hair before he goes away to Akechi. Akira was happy. He can just lie down now in peace.</p><p>Akira closes his eyes ready for death. He's been ready for death for awhile. It was a comfortable silence as he could finally just disappear.</p><p>"Guards, heal him. He'll be useful for our plan."</p><p>God wasn't on Akira's side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Failure of Save File 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Joker knows....Joker knows that it's a game. He knows he can try again, over and over and over. This is failure number one, the only failure that is. Akechi and he thieves go on to fight Shido, things don't really go as planned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&gt;New Game</p><p>&gt;&gt;Load Game </p><p>&gt;Config</p><p>Load: Reread your entries up to this point? </p><p>&gt;Save File 14</p><p>&gt;&gt;Save File 15</p><p>&gt;Save File 16</p><p>12/xx After----------Shido's Palace----------Level 62<br/>
</p><p>-------school------Play Time:110:20-------Systemcannotfind</p><p>No.15 Hard</p><p>System: This will load your data. Is that OK? </p><p>&gt;&gt;Yes</p><p>&gt;No</p><p>System: Now loading...</p><p>System: Load complete.<br/>
</p><p>----------------------------------</p><p>Shido's guards only healed him partially, just the gun wound and gave him healing items. Akira writes down, "They'll definitely kill me." Akira is the smart and dependable leader, he has to figure out what to do. He closes his "probation diary" and sighs, "Geez, this save file is going to be one wild ride." Akira was in a safe room, Akira thinks he's in the Central Passage, though he wasn't sure.  Guards surrounded the door. He only had 30 spiritual points left. He couldn't fight back.</p><p>"Stop with that useless writing, your scribbling is getting annoying." One of the guards' snatched the book out of Akira's hand and threw it into a corner.</p><p>No more saving.</p><p>---------------------------------------</p><p>"Your new vessel...? I'm not sure I understand." Akechi was confused why had Akira's main persona come to him. </p><p> Arsene stands up and straightens himself, "Yes, you are my new vessel, whatever Akira wants, I will do whatever I can to fulfill those wishes. His wish is to protect you, and I will not let you die." Arsene twirls, turning himself back into Joker's mask.</p><p> Joker's mask and not Crow's. Instead of immediately being part of Akechi, the mask lands right into Akechi's hands, but... why?</p><p>The mask should be his, but it's not.</p><p>This was a even crueler part of Akechi's punishment, with Arsene by his side, he'll always be reminded that it was his fault that Joker was dead. That he was the reason that Joker can never live his life anymore. Yeah, he's the reason why Joker NEEDED to die.</p><p>Or at least, that's what Akechi thought.</p><p>Akechi wanted to cry again, Akira. The boy he shot. The boy who thought of others before himself. The boy who wanted to save everyone... </p><p>The boy who loved him.</p><p>This boy.., sacrifices himself for him. Even while dying he asked Arsene to protect him, even if he didn't need it.</p><p>----------------------------------</p><p>Beaten bloody was something Akira was expected. With barely 10 HP left, Akira had blacked out. </p><p>...</p><p>....</p><p>.....<br/>
</p><p>He was grabbed one last time. </p><p>Dropped.</p><p>As his screams echoed through the whole ship.</p><p>----------------------------------</p><p>"Shido himself will soon confess all the crimes that he committed."</p><p>"We're not gonna sit back and watch some corrupt wreck this country, because of his god damn ego."</p><p>"Ain't that right, Crow."</p><p>"Yes, and before I let Shido get the chance!"</p><p>"We."</p><p>"Will."</p><p>"TAKE."</p><p>"This country!!"</p><p>----------------------------------</p><p>Akechi slumped his shoulders a bit, "Was the broadcast really our only option? I found I rather unnecessary."</p><p>Ryuji just snickers at Akechi, "Oh come on man, I think you did your part well. You're just embarrassed!!"</p><p>"Hey! Skull," Morgana yells. "There's no time for chitchat we have a treasure to steal!!!"</p><p>"Why am I the only one getting yelled at???"</p><p>----------------------------------</p><p>"Since Akira's a real person, his body shouldn't disappear like a Shadow. Someone had to tell Shido about his body."</p><p>----------------------------------</p><p>"As our leader put faith into you, Goro Akechi I think you'll be our new leader."</p><p>----------------------------------</p><p>They made it. They made it to the main assembly hall, but Shido's Shadow was already waiting for them. Looking down on the thieves as he stands higher on the podium made just for him. </p><p>"Shido!" Ryuji yells.</p><p>Shido only scoffs in acknowledgement to the thieves, "Where did you lowlifes obtain that power..? Well, not that it matters," Shido looks at Akechi with a huge smug grin on his face, "If you have a complaint I'm willing to listen." </p><p>Yusuke speaks up first, "What did you do with our leader?! We know that someone had to tell you about the body!!"</p><p>"Ah yes, I did hear about a body. Didn't think the boy would go and get himself killed for you Akechi, now that was a surprise." Shido snickers. He's ready to push a few buttons to win. "I have no idea what my guards did to his body, nor do I care for some lowlife child. They probably just threw him off the boat, we can't let a body be discovered at a "peaceful" place like this."</p><p>The thieves go quiet, what were they supposed to say? The information Shido gave, how could they just process that their leader was tossed aside like that? Akechi clenches his fists, no way he could believe that he was discarded just like that. "Shido, I'm not stupid enough to believe you did that, I've known you long enough-" </p><p>"And if you knew me for so long, why didn't you see through my plan of getting rid if you?" Shido couldn't help but glare at Akechi. "You're a sharp kid are you not?" Shido was losing his temper more and more, "You're nothing but a kid who got manipulated by mere praise!"</p><p>"And your the one who used a kid for murder!" Ann was outraged, how could he say that? Rotten adults like that should have no right to think that, "You wouldn't have gotten that far without Akechi, your not as high and mighty as you think Shido!!"</p><p>"You even took my mom's research... and took her life!!!!"</p><p>"Everything you've done has been for your own selfish game! You even took my father's life... I will never forgive you!"</p><p>All the thieves, really all of them. Many of their problems strung from Shido. They will defeat him.</p><p>Shido looked like he was furious, one more sentence out of these kids mouth, he'll burst. Heading more forward and higher to the stage he was on, "It seems like the ignorant masses are doomed to remain as such... I thought your were smarter than that." Shido shook his head with a big sigh, "this is very much unfortunate... I have no choice but to eliminate you all!! You all are just bratty children who are getting in my way of fixing Japan!" He then points at Akechi, "You! You'll be the one I kill first! No one of the likes of you can tell a story of MY past!!!"</p><p>"A small leak will sink a great ship. Great nations have fallen to such lenience." Shido raises his fist, clenching it with a cocky smirk on his face, "I will not make such  incautious mistakes."</p><p>Soon clapping from all directions flared, left and right people clapped. Like they suddenly appeared for that one purpose. Shido raises his hand up to stop the clapping.</p><p>That damn smirk was still on his face. Like he was thinking that he already won.</p><p>Shido laughs mischiefly as the stage he was on grew bigger and bigger, sides separating as it went up. The sides looked like they were slowly closing in, Yusuke leaps on the platfrom that was in front, using his head to gesture to follow.</p><p>Once they reached to the very top, all the side closed in, making some high stage. looking more like a battle area, with immense space and flat surface. Oh it's on.</p><p>"Let me make myself clear." Shido walks up a stairway, looking like he was walking up a stair of sin as the people he made suffer were around him. "Do not think of me as some easy foe you can look down. Do not think some idiotic group like yours could beat me!"</p><p>Ryuji scoffs, "Oh you little-"</p><p>Shido turns around flipping his cape as to silence Ryuji. "Die... Without further delay!"</p><p>"Akechi and all of us have gone through shit because of you!!!" Ryuji screams, "It's on!!"</p><p>"Queen! Skull! Fox! To my side!" </p><p>Akechi was the first to attack, he will not lose. He only had one chance. Akechi calls out,  "Arsene!!!" With Joker's mask on Akechi's face. He has to remember. </p><p>Don't forget. </p><p>Don't forget. </p><p>DON'T FORGET... </p><p>Don't forget your sins. </p><p>Don't forget what you lost from those sins. </p><p>"Eigaon!!!" With Arsene pulling off a powerful attack, Shido's lion was barely harmed. That was to be expected though. Shido's lion attacked, Akechi dodged. </p><p>As Akechi was distracting their opponent. Ryuji moved and attacked from the back, "Megaton Raid!!!" Ryuji was a hard hitter, but Shido's lion was more resistant then the thieves thought. "Not good guys! He's resistant to Physical Attacks!!!"</p><p> Just great, Akechi knew, Joker liked having the hard hitters in the party to save SP. It's tough now, if they keep trying to hit hard it'll do nothing. </p><p>"Marakukaja!!!" With Makoto upping defense it was easier for Akechi to dodge as he distracted Shido's lion. </p><p>Yusuke then proceeds to go  Akechi's side and Attacks, "Bufudyne!!!" Even with Yusuke's ice attack, he still can't land a dent in the lion's health. </p><p>Shido's lion lunges towards Makoto, moving his paw up and slashing at her. She was fast, but not fast enough. Shido's lion cut deep. A wound like that would kill a person, but they were in the Meteverse. Taking half of Makoto's health was problem of itself. </p><p>In a calm voice, "Dekaja." Shido had nullifed all stat increases. Yes, it was only defense, but things can get hard if Shido keeps using that spell. </p><p>Stat increases were called out. </p><p>"Marakukaja!!!" </p><p>"Matarukaja!!!" </p><p>"Masukukaja!!!" </p><p>Stat decreases were called out. </p><p>"Tarunda!!!"</p><p>"Rakunda!!!" </p><p>"Sukunda!!!" </p><p>"Debilitate!!!"</p><p>With Stat increases and decreases come elemental Attacks. </p><p>"Kougaon!!!" </p><p>"Eigaon!!!" </p><p>"Ziodyne!!!" </p><p>"Freidyne!!!" </p><p>"Bufudyne!!!" </p><p>Even as shido's lion attacked all of them at once, they survived. They attacked again and again. They were doing damage.</p><p>They continued, </p><p>They healed,</p><p>They attacked,</p><p>They did it all over again.</p><p>So, how did they end up on the ground almost at the brink of death? </p><p>How did an attack, an attack that was just a bit more powerful. Destroy everyone's hope? </p><p>No...</p><p>It can't end like this.</p><p>It hurt. </p><p>Akechi could feel it, he'll die soon. </p><p>No he can't.</p><p>HE CAN'T</p><p>He can't </p><p>I can't I can't I can't I can't I can't I can't I can't I can't I can't I can't I can't I can't I can't I can't I can'  I can't I can't </p><p>I can't, repeated in Akechi's head. </p><p>Be he must. </p><p>I must...</p><p>I'm sorry Akira, your dying wish couldn't be granted. Why...? </p><p>"You Phantom Thieves are so weak."  Shido's voice was calm, but his gaze on Akechi told a different story.</p><p>----------------------------------</p><p>It hurt. It was like the interrogation all over again. Akira was beaten bloody. Shido's guards hit him till he coughed out blood, bones broken and bruises were everywhere. </p><p>It was brutal, but the guards didn't kill him. Akira couldn't help but think that him alive was part of something terrible, but no more of that. Everything already went black for him.</p><p>----------------------------------</p><p>"If you can't even beat a wild beast," Shido slowly sat up, his patience with this so called group was running thin, "if you can't even beat that." Shido looked enraged at this point, an expression you can't describe. His words were more targeted towards Akechi, other then Akechi knowing Shido's past, why did he look at him like that? </p><p>"If you can't BEAT that. What. Makes you think. That. You. Can. Beat. ME!!!" Shido can't help but grind his teeth. His foolish son and his foolish group was a nuisance. So time consuming and they couldn't even win. "Guards!!! Bring him in here!!!" </p><p>And just like that. A beaten Akira was by Shido's side. Beaten, bruised, bloody, and unconscious. </p><p>The Thieves couldn't believe it. </p><p>Akechi couldn't believe it. </p><p>Akechi was shocked. </p><p>Akechi was mortified.</p><p>Akechi couldn't believe his eyes.</p><p>...</p><p>....</p><p>.....</p><p>Akechi was enraged.</p><p>It hurt. It hurt to stand, but that didn't matter to Akechi. </p><p>"Shido... What the FUCK did you do to Akira!?!?!" Akechi's voice was rough, Akechi couldn't care less if his voice was no longer clear and high pitched. He sounded irritated, disgusted, revolted. Really, what did Shido do to Akira?</p><p>Shido only grins in amusement. "Akira's his name huh? Well then."</p><p>"Why don't you say one last goodbye to him?"</p><p>----------------------------------</p><p>Shido held Akira by the neck, "Hey kid! Wake the fuck up!!!" </p><p>Akira did wake up, but it still hurts. </p><p>Pain </p><p>Pain </p><p>Pain </p><p>What a pitiful emotion to have. </p><p>When Akira could see his surroundings, he saw his teammates, Shido's lion...

</p><p>Akechi.</p><p>Akira teared up a bit. He looked pathetic, he looked awful. </p><p>Please don't look at me like that. </p><p>Don't remind me of how pitiful I really am. </p><p>Akechi didn't need to see this.</p><p>Nobody needed to see him like this.</p><p>"You awake now? Good." Shido threw Akira down in front of his lion. </p><p>Oh no...</p><p>Please no.</p><p>"Discard of him." </p><p>"I know it's a game-" </p><p>Just like that Shido's lion, in one bite, split Akira in half. The sound of Akira's bones being eaten could be heard all around.</p><p>The sound. </p><p>The sound that no one would want to describe. </p><p>Crunch, crack.</p><p>Crunch, crack. </p><p>Pain-Pain-Pain-Pain-Pain-Pain-Pain-Pain-Pain-Pain </p><p>"Please help me."</p><p>----------------------------------</p><p>The sound wanted get out of his head. The sound of Akira's scream will never get out of anyone's head. The sound was awful. The sound of sobbing and pure agony, the blood curdling scream coming from someone you would never want it to hear it from. </p><p>The blood, oh the blood, how could Akechi describe it? Crimson? Different? </p><p>Something you don't want to see. </p><p>"I know it's a game-" </p><p>A game...? </p><p>Shido's lion picks the rest of Akira's body, slowly chewing, the sound of crunching and more of Akira's screams, till he was swallowed. As Akira tired to reach his arm out.</p><p>It was immediately cut off by the teeth of the wild golden beast.</p><p>"But it still hurts."</p><p>Akira's screams were haunting, but how haunting.</p><p>We'll save that beautiful question for another day.</p><p>...</p><p>Really. </p><p>All that's left. </p><p>All that's left of Akira was his arm and blood splattered everywhere.  </p><p>The last thing he'll ever see, will now be Akira's bloody arm. </p><p>"I failed my best friend"</p><p>"I have failed our leader. My...apologies..."</p><p>"I let Akira down."</p><p>"This mission was a failure, I'm sorry, Joker."</p><p>"My heart wasn't strong enough Akira, I'm sorry."</p><p>"I guess all my encouragement wasn't enough, I'm sorry, Akira..."</p><p>"My support wasn't enough, I'm sorry, my key item."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Akira Kurusu... Our deal was a bust."</p><p>----------------------------------</p><p>"Should we really let the inmate continue??? This isn't how it's normally supposed to go!" </p><p>"Please Caroline, calm down. This other boy is a wildcard as well. I'd say he deserves to know this as well." </p><p>"Silent girls, he's awake." </p><p>Akechi opens his eyes, a cell? Twin girls in some weird costume? </p><p>"Wait, I'm alive!!!" Akechi quickly shoots up feeling his body. He didn't have any of his wounds, there's no pain. "Wh-What is this place." Akechi looks around until he sees a man in front of him, a man with a very long nose..,? </p><p>"Welcome to The Velvet Room." This mysterious man says, "I am Igor, pleased to make your acquaintance." Igor pauses but continues shortly. "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter..." </p><p>Akechi was confused, that really didn't explain anything- </p><p>"Akira?!?!"</p><p>There Akira was, his head laid down on his lap. His face no longer having bruises or cuts. He's longer hurt, that's all that matters to Akechi, but his body...His arm was still missing and his whole bottom half of his body was still missing. Akira looked like he was in a game glitching out. Black and splashes of pixelated colors covered his body.  </p><p>"Quiet Wildcard!!!"</p><p>"Please stay quiet, the inmate has gone through some enduring things for you, and you're dead. He'll be pieced back together soon enough."</p><p>This twins seemed to have a grudge against Akechi, but he could tell they were worried about Akira. </p><p>So he did, he stayed quiet as his body was being fixed. As his body was piecing together, Akechi couldn't help but caress Akira's hair. Maybe it was a bad way to say "I'm sorry" Right now... but...</p><p>Akechi could see that Akira had a small smile on his face. Without the bruises and cuts from Shido's guards, Akira was really the most beautiful person he could ever lay eyes on.</p><p>"I'm sorry Akira Kurusu."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think you guys deserve a little bit of fluff after what you just read. </p><p>Me: I don't like reading angst </p><p>My girlfriend: Wh-What??? Then how the fuck are you getting all this angst???</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>